2200s
This is a list of events that occurred in 2200s: 2200 * In his quest to become a Psi Cop, Alfred Bester begins taking in reports on Psi Cop activities to the West End MetaPol station.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant - by 2204 he'd been following the Blip arrests for 4 years. * Escaped convict, telepath and suspected sociopath Portis Nielson joins the underground and becomes an active resistance fighter.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant - his activities focused on Resistance related incidents 4 years prior to 2204. 2201 * Birth of Sofie, Andrei Ivanov's future wife. Midnight on the Firing LineTKOEyes (episode) * Birth of G'Kar on Narn. According to tradition the pouchling is given a temporary name until he reached the age of 10 and chooses one of his own according to his religious beliefs.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 -'' Cites "Conjecture, from G'Kar's comments in And Now For a Word."No Compromises * Birth of Londo Mollari on Centauri Prime.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 -'' Cites "Conjecture, assumes he and G'Kar are about the same age." * Fatima Cristoban is detected as a telepath and forced to join Psi Corps.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant - She was detected at age 13 2202 *Birth of Delenn to the family Mir on Minbar.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - cites conjecture from The Deconstruction of Falling Stars *Dukhat secretly begins watching Delenn's development, suspecting that she is a descendant of Valen.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - cites conjecture from Atonement] 2204 * On a hiking trip into the alps, Alfred Bester spots Lara Brazg at the train station and follows her to Paris in an attempt to capture her. Incapacitating a train guard who works for the underground, Bester follows her into Paris but is caught by Portis Nielson, an associate of Brazg's. Shot while escaping, Bester's Psi call for help brings the Psi Cops who have been looking for him, believing that he has gone rogue.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant * Taken into custody by Dr. Sandoval Bey, Bester is transferred to hospital and when he is well enough, faces a tribunal headed by Director Johnston. Bester is put in Dr. Bey's charge who punishes him by having Bester stand on the parade ground outside every day as still as a statue. After the punishment period, Bey takes Bester under his wing and the two meet regularly, teaching Bester an appreciation of art, literature and music. 2205 * With official approval, Bester is taken on a rogue hunt by Dr. Bey to track down Fatima Cristoban who has gone rogue from the Corps. They track her to Amsterdam and find that she has been raped and tortured by a mundane and dies before help can arrive. The man is arrested to stand trial. The next day, to distract themselves from the events of the previous night, Bester and Dr. Bey plan a trip around Amsterdam's historical sites before returning to Geneva. * Birth of Herazade. The Passing of the Techno-Mages: Invoking Darkness * Bester is called to see Director Johnston and is quizzed over his friendship with Dr. Bey and where his loyalties lay. Three days later Bey is found hanged. Believing Johnston to be behind Bey's death and despite rumours that Bey had been secretly helping rogue telepaths, Bester begins planning his revenge.Value Judgements 2206 * Alisha Ross's telepathic abilities manifest and she is taken in by the Corps.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant - (p.178) she was 8 years old at the time * To discourage a rebellion by the Narns, the Centauri bomb seven of their major cities for six straight days, thirty one hours a day. As a result the Narn (including a young G'Kar) spend their days in underground bomb shelters, praying, sleeping, eating and singing songs together.A View from the Gallery * A young Londo Mollari befriends a boy named Urza Jaddo, from House Jaddo, an old Noble House that has been allied with House Mollari since the early days of the Republic. Even at this young age, Londo has many responsibilities and duties to honor for his family.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites: "Conjecture, from Knives" * On Minbar, Delenn's father carries her on his shoulders every time they go to temple, so that she can see everything.Grey 17 is Missing 2208 * Birth of David McIntyre, future gunnery sergeant of the EAS Prometheus.A Late Delivery from Avalon * Birth of Justin Ackerman, future Telepath War criminal who worked at the notorious Amiento reeducation camp near Brasilia.Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester - He's 63 in June/July 2271 * In the last years of the Centauri Occupation of Narn, G'Kar and his parents live as servants in the household of a Centauri family living in G'Kamazad, unable to escape through the underground because G'Kar's mother is too ill. With the Resistance striking deep into Centauri resources, tensions were running high. One day G'Kar's father accidentally spilled a cup of hot Jala on the mistress of the house. She has him hung by his wrists from a Jalwah tree for three days, to die. Disobeying his mother's orders, on the third night G'Kar goes to his father. Before dying, he tells his son that he was proud of him and urged him to go and fight and be all the things he never was, that it was too late for him, but not too late for G'Kar. With his last breath he asks G'Kar to honor his name. The next morning G'Kar runs away and kills his first Centauri, eventually joining the resistance and fighting in the Narn war of liberation.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - exact date is conjecture, but before the centauri left and while G'Kar was still barely a pouchling.Dust to DustActs of SacrificeWhatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? * While visiting Yedor with her family, Delenn is separated from her family and becomes lost. Finding herself in an old temple, Delenn feels safe and is certain that if she stays and waits for her parents that they will come for her. After several hours she eventually falls asleep. When she awakes she sees a vision of Valen, smiling down at her and bright against the darkness and tells her that if she believed then her parents will come for her, saying "I will not allow harm to come to my little ones here in my great house." Just then, the temple door opens and her parents come running in.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites: "Conjecture, from Confessions and Lamentations" * Delenn's mother enters the Sisters of Valeria religious order, a great honor for her family. Between then and 2260 Delenn will see her mother again on only two occasions.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites: "Conjecture, from Grey 17 is Missing. Assumes Delenn's mother joined the Sisters after their trip to Yedor." * Psi Corps cadets Bester, Montoya, Nhan and Vetsch are dropped into the remote plains of the Altai Federation for their final grade field test that took the form of a blip hunt. The group picked up the trail of their blip, eventually tracking him to the small town of Tuula. Later that night Bester and Montoya begin their love affair. 2209 * Alfred Bester has his lover, Elizabeth Montoya, arrested and sent to a Psi Corps re-education camp after she confides in him her intention to leave the corps and escape to the outer worlds, asking him to come with her. References }} Category:Timeline